End of the World
by Bang Rowdyruff
Summary: Boomer finally confesses his love for Bubbles, but in front of his Brothers! Shocked by this unforeseen change of actions, The RRBs and Him decide to make a replacement, but is this guy really worth fighting beside? My first fanfic so don't hate...
1. Enter: Bang

**Disclaimer: I do not own PPGZ at all (except the new Rowdyruff) **

**Don't like it don't read it… unless your bored and have nothing better to do… (P.S. * means Him changed voices)**

"Man I'm bored, plus I don't wanna be here. Can't we go home?" Kaoru said to her two friends.

"Come on Kaoru, Shopping is always fun!" Her blonde headed friend Miyako said. She was wearing a sky blue mini skirt, with a white shirt that had Hello Kitty on it, with a purse to match her skirt.

"Yeah! You might find something you like in here!" Her other friend Momoko said walking from behind a close rack. She wore a blue jean mini skirt with a jacket to match and a pink shirt on.

"I HATE shopping! Unlike you I don't act all girly and junk," Kaoru said. She wore a dark green pair of baggy pants with a yellow and green soccer shirt.

"I rather be kicking evil butt then sit here shopping," She said closing her eyes and folding her arms across her chest. When she looked up, her friends were again looking over a pair of dresses across the store.

"They never listen" She said to herself walking out.

Meanwhile in Him's dimensional space-thingy…

(Girly voice) "Okay boys, are you ready to cause some destruction?" Him said as he grew larger and larger.

"Yeah!" three voices said like a sports team yelling at the coach's pep talk.

"Are you ready to cause some mayhem?" Him added on.

"Yeah!"

*"Are you ready to get revenge on those pathetic powerpuff girls z?!"

" Hell Yeah!" This time only two voices could be heard.

*"Gooooood. *Then let's go!" Him yelled wrapping his red clouds around himself and the three boys.

The three girls were walking out of the store.

"Finally, we're out of that living nightmare," Kaoru said walking out of the mall with her friends.

"Come on Kaoru it wasn't that bad!" Momoko said holding three bags stuffed with cloths.

"Your right, It was worse!" Kaoru snapped.

"Man I need something to punch…," Kaoru said looking up into the sky.

"Well there's one good thing. I think the dress I picked out for you will look good on ya!" Miyako said behind her mountain of cloths. The only thing noticeable on her was her pig tails sticking out the side of the mountains.

"Well to bad. I'm not wearing a dress," She said.

"Oh come on! Pllee-" She was quickly cut off.

"I. Am. Not. Are you still with me? WEARING A DRESS!" She nearly exploded yelling at her currently blind friend.

*"Now now Kaoru, is that anyway to treat your friends?" A voice came out of nowhere.

"I know that menacing voice, Him is around here somewhere," Momoko's smile practically faded away at every word Him said.

"Not anywhere girls, right here," Him said appearing between Momoko and Kaoru, then putting is arms around there necks as if he was a long lost friend.

"Perfect timing! Now I have something to hit!" Kaoru said preparing to power up.

"Wait Kaoru! Someone might be watching!" Momoko yelled out.

*cricket chirps*

"…Guess not, Let's kick his butt!" Momoko said.

The super heroines transformed.

"Hyper Blossom!"

"Powered Buttercup!"

"…"

"Miyako aren't you gonna fight?" Buttercup said rather annoyed.

"But, my cloths will get dirty…" She said.

"Miyako!!!" Both friends yelled at her.

"Fine, Rolling Bubbles!" She said forced to drop her beautiful cloths on the dirty ground.

"oh no no no no no no no. I'm not gonna fight you. *They are!" Him said pointing to a dark alley.

Three boys step up, keeping their faces concealed at first.

"Heey girls! Long time no see!" The first boy said.

"Yeah, you could have at least called to see how we were doing!" said the next one.

"………"

" The Rowdyruff Boys?!!" The girls yelled in unison.

" Yeah girls! And we're back with a vengeance!" the first boy said.

*"That's right. Brick, Boomer, Butch, how do you feel about your previous encounter?" Him asked the boys.

"Pissed off!" Brick and Butch yelled simultaneously.

"Weeeeeeell?* Do something about it!" Him snickered.

"Yes sir!" The RRBs yelled.

The fighting group separated by color (like they always seem to do…)

Buttercup and Butch started before the gun shot. They exchanged blow after blow none really making direct contact. Buttercup swung a left hook towards Butch, but he was to fast. He caught her arm by her wrist, laid back, and kicked her over his head. Blossom and Brick were in a stare down. Neither moved, just looked at each other. Blossom was the first to speak.

"Well? Aren't you gonna att-" Blossom was interrupted as Brick flew at her like a lighting bolt, already knowing its target. He threw a strong right hook as Blossom blocked it. He continued his slaughter, not giving the poor puff a chance to attack. All she could do was hold her arms up and keep his punches and kicks from contacting a serious part of her body. Brick hovered a little higher then her (His stomach was her head height). He kicked her arms with his right leg from the side, causing them to fly to the side of her. He then spun in mid air, and kicked her in the face with his left foot before she had time to recover back into her defensive stance.

"You're outa training huh? Been quiet since Mojo gave up?" Brick taunted.

"Shut the hell up!" Blossom screamed running to get on the offensive side.

Bubbles and Boomer were standing there, Bubbles waited for Boomer to make a move, but he just stood there.

"Well? Are you scared or something?" Bubbles said, sticking her tongue out and trying to get him angry to predict his movements.

"It's not that I'm scared, it's just,…"Boomer turned his head and looked toward the ground.

"It's what?" Bubbles said letting her kind heart get the better of her. Just then, Buttercup made a straight line to the ground and crashed 5 feet into the pavement. Brick had once again gotten the upper hand on Blossom, and had her face in the palm of his hand, dragging her 2 feet through the ground. He then threw her toward her friends and stopped right beside Bubbles (ironic). The teams regrouped, now standing side by side with there opposites in front of each other.

"Bubbles? You okay you're just standing there?" Blossom asked Bubbles. Her Giant Bow was torn on one end, and her skirt had a small tear on the side.

"Yo Boomer what the hell's the matter with you? Why aren't you kicking that puff's ass?" Butch asked getting in Boomer's face. His normally girly hair was savaged and messed up.

Boomer looked straight down. Determined not to make eye contact with puff or ruff. Finally he screamed something out.

"BUBBLES I LOVE YOU!!!" He yelled as loud as super humans can. The entire world seemed to stop and listen to this surprising out burst by one of the toughest enemies of the PPGZ. The birds stopped chirping, the clouds stopped moving, the camera crew hiding in the bushes jaw dropped straight to the ground.

"You WHAT?!?!" The ruffs and puffs yelled in unison at the top of their voice. All but Bubbles screamed at him.

"Did I just imagine it or are you completely insane?! You LOVE a Powerpuff?!?!" Butch's anger practically shook down the entire town.

"What kinda joke you Rowdypunks tryin to pull?!" Buttercup yelled at the feuding brothers. Boomer's hands were clutched into fists, and his eyes were shut so tightly, any tighter they'd rip! He wanted to fly into deep space and just stay they forever (and he could, he was the fastest Rowdyruff). But knowing that Bubbles was watching him made him just want to stay there. Suddenly he felt something grip his shirt collar. Butch had grabbed him and was shaking him vigorously.

"Hello? Earth to DA! Did you hear me!? I asked were you insane? Answer me shit face!" Butch's constant yelling was interrupted by a fist to his face.

"Shut the Hell up already! I'm sick and tired of you calling me out of my name you good for nothing psycho!" Boomer yelled trying to hold back his tears.

"What the heck is going on here?" Him said. He was for some reason in a red house robe with a big bucket of popcorn.

"Our stupid brother betrayed us," Butch said rubbing his chin from Boomer's blow.

"Boomer! Is this true?" Him said sounding like a kindergarten teacher judging her students. Boomer stood there as if he'd strike at any second

"Well, we can't just stand for this. *We're gonna have to destroy you!" Him said looking at Boomer with the intention of death in his eyes. Him and the other Rowdyruffs turned their attention to Boomer. Suddenly something surprising happened.

"I won't let you hurt Boomer!" Bubbles yelled running toward hopefully is a new friend.

"Bubbles wait! It's a trap!" Buttercup yelled convinced the Rowdyruffs planned it the night before.

*"Bubbles, I almost forgot you were here. I was focused *on this little brat!" Him said furious.

"Let's kick their butts!" Butch said charging green energy into both eyes and hands.

*"No no Butch. If we fight now, we will surly lose. For you see, its 4 on 3," Him said putting his lobster claw in front of Butch.

"But, we can win!" Butch said really wanting to pound Boomer's face in.

"Don't worry boys. We'll be back. I have a few, surprises up my sleeve" Him said stretching out the word surprises to make sure everyone heard.

"Now, * let's go!" Him wrapped himself and the 2 remaining boys with his red clouds and vanished. Buttercup however grabbed Boomer's collar and shook it just as bad as Butch.

"Alright you little punk, what do you want from us?" Buttercup yelled, eyes as red as Blossom's if not redder. Boomer looked over Buttercup's shoulder at Bubbles.

"Hello? Answer me!" Buttercup yelled.

"Buttercup wait your hurting him!" Bubbles said loosening Buttercup's grip on the ex-Rowdyruff. After being freed from Buttercups grip, Boomer fell straight to his knees and stared off into deep space. Buttercup stepped back.

"Freakin perv is trying to look up my skirt. Man I hate these things!" Buttercup yelled trying to pull her skirt down. Bubbles kneeled down to be as tall as Boomer was at the moment.

"Hey. Hey Boomer. You okay?" Bubbles asked putting her hand on his shoulder. He didn't move.

"…I have no where to go…" Boomer said.

"There's no way they'll let me back in. There's no way!…" Boomer said attempting to hide his tears from Bubbles.

"It's okay, there there." Bubbles said trying to comfort him.

"We'll find you a place to stay,"

"Speak for yourself," Buttercup snapped.

"The guy can rot under a bridge for all I care"

"Buttercup that's low even for you!" Blossom said noticing that she'd been the quietest the whole time.

Boomer looked up at Buttercup and gave the same puppy dog face she couldn't resist from Bubbles.

"Oh no, you know that too?" buttercup wined. Bubbles put her face really close to Boomer's and made another puppy dog face.

"Fine, I'll think of one," Buttercup said frowning up. After 10 minutes of guessing, thinking, and horrible suggestions, Blossom had an idea.

"Why didn't we think of this sooner?! He can stay at the lab!" She yelled out.

"Uh, because it's a bad idea," Buttercup said.

"He'll probably strangle the professor in is sleep, or take him for hostage, or-"

"Buttercup"

"Yes"

"The professor's in space," Blossom said.

"…Oh…well it's their choice. What do you think Bubb-" Bubbles and Boomer had fell asleep on a bench 10 meters away, and where practically right under each other.

"Wow. They work fast…" Blossom said staring at them with wide open eyes.

"I give them a month," Buttercup said turning back to Kaoru.

"A month for what?"

"For Bubbles to get pregnant…"

Meanwhile at the place I mention earlier

"Damn that Boomer! We would have won if he didn't get all sissified on us! Why I just want to put my hand around that little bastard's neck and"

*"Patience my little wildfire. I have a plan." Him said looking on his laptop.

"Does it involve Butch pacing a hole in the ground?" Brick joked. He was lying on the couch.

"Don't start with me Brick!" Butch said charging energy into his hands.

"Or what? You gonna fight me? You may be the best fighter, but I always win!"

"Oh yeah!?"

"Yeah!"

*"Shut the hell up already! *We have someone to welcome."

"Who?" The rowdies said (once again) in unison.

"Circle Dot Circle Dot, this one will take Boomer's spot!" Him said in a song like manner. Suddenly, red clouds rained from the sky of this weird place. And when the clouds cleared, a Rowdyruff ( you can tell by the outfit) was standing there. He had silver eyes and hair, and the colored part of his outfit was also silver. His hair was messed up. Like Brick's, it was shoulder length and spiky, but it was over one eye like Butch's, and split at end of his hair like Boomer's. He had no facial expression what so ever.

"Hi. I'm Bang…" He started out in a calm, well mannered voice. But then, He grew a evil ear to ear grin that showed his teeth reminded people of vampires, even tho the rest of his teeth were also sharp. Then his eyes turned into such a sinister look, it'll make the devil himself crap his pants. And in a dark, more sinister voice, he said:

"And I'll be your apocalypse for the day!"

**Like it? don't be lazy! Leave a review and I'll add on ( I'll add on any way but reviews help! :P)**


	2. Exit: Heroes

**Nope, still don't own PPGZ or RRBs (except Bang… and the story)**

"Hehehehehe…"

"Baaannng? Are you serious? You gota be kidding me! That's your name!? What, too lazy to think of a good one?" Him laughed. Bang kept his evil look in his eyes, but smile turned into a frown.

"No, no wait! Are you guys and the Powerpuffs in a "B" gang? Seriously! All of your names start with B!" Him laughed. Bang didn't make a sound. He simply walk up to Him, with that same sinister look on his face. When he got right up under Him, he pointed his index finger like a gun with his thumb up, and put it on Him's forehead.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" Him asked. Bang regrew his sinister smile, and said with that same dark voice:

"Bang…" He clicked his thumb down and a small explosive happened right in the middle of Him's head. The sound seemed to know how to talk, for it made the perfect _Bang _sound.

"Ow! Owowowow! That hurt! My face! My beautiful red face!" Him said staggering backwards. He slipped on the edge of the floating platform, only to be save by grabbing a small shoe sticking out of it for some reason. Butch and Brick stood there, watching as their new brother turns on his creator. Bang walked over to the edge where Him had slipped off.

"Bang! Be a nice little boy and help me up," Him said. Bang positioned himself to blow him up again.

"Wait! Bang! Your name is beautiful! It real suits you!" Him started. Bang snickered at the sudden change of mind he had inflicted on his creator.

"Bang! You wouldn't hurt your own flesh and blood would you?" Him asked. Bang's smile grew practically twice as big.

"I want my flesh and blood back!" He yelled.

"Big Bang!" This time a large explosion happened at the epicenter of Him. The explosion caused him to let go of the platform (it was destroyed where he was holding it so, It doesn't matter!). This time, Him floated there, barely conscious. Bang rose up his finger, and where it went, Him followed. Him came to, to be less then 4 feet from Bang.

*"You ungrateful little-" Him was cut off when he ran into a wall.

*"What the-?" Him said feeling and studying the entire area around him.

"Like the after affects of my Big Bang attack? If you some how survive the explosion, it traps you in an invisible orb, and it goes where I tell it. Whether you want to or not!" Bang bragged. Him once again studied the area around him. The wall was there, and it became visible only when you touch it.

"But you haven't seen the best part yet!" Bang said like a student eager to show of his show and tell project. He placed his hand on the outside of the orb, and slowly squeezed it. As his hand got smaller and smaller, so did the orb with Him still inside. Butch watched whiled Brick turned his head.

"No! Wait! I have a manicure at 4 today!" Him yelled as the orb forced him to bend the size of large ball. Smaller and smaller until you could hear Him's bones and organs cracking under the stress. Finally, Bangs hand was completely clutched, and him was the size of a small marble…

Meanwhile, at a place where the sun shines, this was happening!

"Well Boomer!? How do you like the place?" Miyako eagerly asked the boy as he sat on the couch. He already had the tour.

"It's better than any other place we've mention," Boomer said.

"I'm sorry about being a bother…"

"You should be!" Kaoru said walking in with Momoko.

"Kaoru! That was mean!" Momoko said making an angry face at her. Boomer simply returned his gaze to the floor as the friends started arguing.

"Kaoru you need to learn to trust people!"

"You need to learn how to hold a grudge!"

"Don't yell at Miyako!"

"Fine I'll yell at you!"

"Don't yell at me either!"

"I gota yell at someone!"

"Go yell at yourself!" The fight continued to last for four minutes, then Boomer decided to go to the room Miyako said he could sleep in.

"Boomer? You okay?" Miyako asked.

"Yeah, I'm just going to get some sleep," he said.

"Yeah you do that, I'm going home," Kaoru said leaving her two friends death glares.

"I guess I should go too. Bye Miyako," Momoko said waving goodbye.

"Bye Momoko!" Miyako waved then let out a long sigh.

At the previous murder scene this was happening!

"All right big bros, from now on, I'm the boss! Any objections, simply come up and tell me," Bang said throwing marble sized Him up and down in his hands. The two Rowdyruffs stood there in complete silence. Then Butch stepped up.

"There's no way I'm listening to some new born like I'M a baby! If you wanna bee leader you'll have to-" Brick had put his hands in front of Butch, signaling not to pick a fight with the clearly stronger new born.

"So what kind of plans do you have in mind…boss?" Bang smile lit up at the question.

"Do you know what the apocalypse is?" He asked his new older brothers. Butch tilted his head to the side and Brick stepped forward.

"The apocalypse. It's rumored to be what most call, 'The End of the World'" Brick said.

"You mean like Armageddon?!" Butch yelled out.

"Yeah, That's what kind of plans I have. But first, we have to get rid of all that can stand in out way," This time Butch's smile lit up.

_10 minutes later…_

"Okay, there all asleep, can we kill them now?" Butch asked. They had somehow gotten Him's visions working(how he spies on the real world).

"Now now Butch, you can't just jump up and attack the guy at the top of the mountain when you yourself are still in the valley," Bang said. His smile hadn't changed an inch.

"Dude, what do you mean?" Butch said.

"He means you can't start at the top. You have to climb your way up. Start with the weaklings,"

"Yes, and I know just who to start with!" Bang said smiling the widest he had smiled since birth.

_The next evening…_

Miyako ran straight to the lab after school. Ditching her friends in the process. She was worried Kaoru had hurt Boomer's feelings, causing him to leave after they left. Plus it must have been lonely at the lab all day when no one was there. At arriving at the lab, she turned rang the doorbell.

"Who is it?" Boomer's voice asked. They taught him how to work the intercom the other day.

"It's me! Miyako!" Hearing this voice caused Boomer's heart to beat with joy. He quickly opened the door and she scurried in. Inside was quite quiet. The two were nervous around each other for Boomer's out burst the day before. Boomer could tell Miyako was thinking of something. _Oh man! Did I mess up? Boy I shouldn't have told her how I felt. She probably doesn't even like me. I mean friendship like! Man I screwed up bad! _Boomers thoughts buzzed around like a fly looking for a way out. _What should I do? I don't wanna say something that hurts his feelings. He's already been through so much. I mean his brothers wanted to_ _**KILL**__ him. That's gota hurt. _After ten grueling minutes of self thoughts and wondering, Miyako spoke up.

"Boomer, did you get lonely here last night?"

"What? Oh, no, I barely noticed…"

"Is something troubling you?"

"Well-" Boomer started looking at Miyako but at the ground at the same time.

"I'm just gonna come out with it Miyako. I'm sorry if I scared you a little…you know, about what I said…"

"Oh, that's okay I wasn't scared. A little surprise, but not scared,"

"It's just that,… ever since… you know…"

"Oh. The kiss?"

"Yeah, I haven't been able to think straight. I mean, I know society wouldn't like it, but I don't care," Boomer closed his eyes and took a deep breath in and took a moment to pick his words out carefully.

"Miyako Goutokuji will you go on a date with me!" Boomer nervousness pushed him to scream but his shyness wanted him to talk below his voice so they evened each other out. Miyako giggled quietly and bit her upper lip.

"Well, okay. But we go as friends, okay?"

"Okay," Boomer didn't really care. He just wanted to go on a date with her. Suddenly, Boomers heart skipped two beats. Miyako had closed her eyes and was leaning in. Closer and closer. Boomer's heart rate was going 1000 mph if not faster. _Is she really doing this? I know! I must be dreaming! Yeah, that's it! It's a dream! And if it is, Butch please don' t wake me up now!_

_Am I really doing this? I really want to, be we just became friends. I always thought he was cute since the beginning, but,…If I turn down now I might hurt his feelings… but I want to anyway…So…should I? _Boomer had caught up with the idea and closed his eyes, waiting for the collision he wanted for so long…

_*BOOM!*_

"What's up?!" Kaoru busted through the door and yelled out as if a party had started. Boomer's and Miyako's lips were less than ¼ an inch away and the both jerked back as fast as they could. Sitting their blushing.

"Dang I was hoping you left," Kaoru told Boomer sitting between him and Miyako. She picked up the remote and turned the television on.

"Kaoru that was just plane rude! You could have at least knocked first!" Momoko said walking in and sitting on the other side of Miyako.

"If I did I would have missed the beginning of the game," She said turning to her favorite soccer channel. She missed it anyway because a news report interrupted it.

"We have interrupted this and all other programs to tell you this: Three little boys are going on a rampage across the globe, hitting the globe where it hurts the most, our heroes. Over the last night, the three boys have killed the following super heroes and heroines: The Teen Titans, the Justice League, the X-Men, the Justice Friends, Captain America, Spiderman, Batman, Wonder Woman, the Incredibles, G.I. Joe, Iron Man, and Hulk. If you see the three boys, do not attempt to stop them. REPEAT: do NOT attempt to stop them……. This just in, Superman has just been shot out of the sky by the boys, repeat: SUPERMAN HAS BEEN SHOT OUT OF THE SKY BY THOSE LITTLE BASTARDS!" Miyako put hers hands over her mouth.

"This is terrible…"

"I know… I missed my show AND the newsman is swearing. What is the world coming to…" Kaoru said slumping deeper in her seat.

"That's not even funny!" Momoko and Miyako yelled in unison at Kaoru. Boomer was in deep thought. _Three boys? Could it be they made another Rowdyruff to replace me? They probably did it as soon as they left…_

Back at Him's lair…

"Bitch it's my lair now! Get it right!"

Oh okay okay! Back at Bang's lair…

"I'm tired of picking on small fry! When do we beat up the Powerpuff Girls z?!" Butch was getting impatient.

"And another thing, why doesn't people blow up when you use that bang or Big Bang thing? It just hurts them! Makes flashes of silver light pop out of their bodies! Nothing more!"

"Answer to the second question: I'm psychotic. Before they die I want all that opposes me to suffer. Plus it's a dimensional thing. The silver light is the dimension around them exploding, causing unimaginable pain, even more to humans. The organs inside their bodies felt as if a monster truck and an eighteen wheeler had a baby it grew up and landed on their bare organs. Most people, like Robin, die from the pain…Answer to first question:" Bang turned toward his brothers and the look made them both begin to shake in their boots.

"Very soon,"

**Like it? It's not over yet! Review and I'll get to finish it twice as fast as I normally would!**


	3. Is it Really the End?

**In case your wondering, the characters are from PPGZ while the story line is from PPG.**

Another day went by. Miyako once again ran to the lab. This time her friends were able to keep up with her. Once inside, they played, laughed, ate, and watched TV. When the sun started going down Kaoru jumped up.

"Sorry, I have to go,"

"What? So soon? You usually wait until it gets dark to leave," Miyako said sounding a little bit worried.

"Yeah, but I'm in trouble. Dad says I have to be home before dark for picking on my little brothers more than usual…" She said scurrying out the door.

"Guess I should go too. Bye Miyako! Boomer!"

"Bye Guys!" Miyako turned toward Boomer. He had a slight smile on his face.

"It's getting late, I should-" Boomer's smile turned up side down after this remark.

"On second thought, I'll stay here!"

"Really? But won't your parents be mad?

"I'll call my mom and say I'm staying over to Momoko's house. I'll tell Momoko first to give her the heads up,"

"Well, okay,"

"But first," Miyako closed her eyes and leaned in closer to Boomer. This time Boomer didn't hesitate at all. He hurried and return, trying to get the kiss before something happens like last time. But then,…

They kissed!( gota didn't I?) They kept their eyes shut, oblivious to the outside world, greedily eating away at the one they wanted to spend an eternity with. Boomer leaned back and Miyako leaned forward, making sure her prey couldn't get away. They were now one on top of the other, still eating each other's face with the greediest sounds you've ever heard. But then,

"Hey Miyako have you seen my-" Momoko walked in to see her best friend and ex-enemy on top of each other(and not in a fighting way). The two finally let go of each other's face and looked at their capturer. Momoko sat there wide eyed with limbs dangling and jaw practically to the floor. There was an awkward silence until Momoko said:

"I came to get my purse…there it is!" She said running to get her purse then preparing to run out the door.

"Momoko,"

"Hm? Yeah Miyako?"

"I'm telling my mom I'm staying at your house tonight," Miyako said still on top of Boomer.

"Oh. Okay…" Momoko ran out the door and Miyako stared into Boomer's eyes.

"Oh, and Miyako," Momoko said popping her head through the door.

"Don't get pregnant. I bet Kaoru 800 yen you wouldn't," Boomer blushed and Miyako giggled.

"Okay!" She said as her friend once again left the lab. Then the started feasting on the buffet which was each other…

Narrator: O_O Are these kids even legal!

Me: Shuddup! This is my story! You got fired 3 months ago!

Me: The next day!

Miyako had gotten up and had fixed some coffee. She was in a blue house robe with bubble imprints on it. She walked in the living room to see Boomer was still asleep in the spot she left him: on the couch with a sheet over him.

Seeing this made Miyako let out a soft giggle. Not long after, Kaoru and Momoko were there.

"You didn't! Tell me you didn't do IT with a Rowdyruff!" Kaoru screamed at Miyako in the upstairs room while Boomer was still asleep on the couch.

"No! I didn't! I swear!" Miyako yelled in her own defense.

"O yeah?! Why is his jacket and shirt on the floor?"

"H-he might have gotten hot in the middle of the night and pulled it off!"

"If he got up in the middle of the night, why wouldn't he go sleep in his room?"

"Maybe he liked the couch?" Kaoru went downstairs and pulled the sheet off Boomer and quickly put it back on.

"Why is he naked!?!" Momoko blushed slightly.

"He likes sleeping in the nude?…"

"Alright then. Finally question…." Kaoru escorted the two girls two the stair way and pointed to the fichus in the corner.

"Why is your FAVORITE skirt on a dirty plant!!!?!"

"O_O I…uhmm…." Miyako thought vigorously for an excuse, but none came to mind. The three returned up stairs and Kaoru continued yelling.

"I can't believe you had sex with a Rowdyruff! A Rowdyruff! Did he drug you or something cause there is NNOOOOOOO way you were in your right mind! I can't believe you did that! You could have at least did it with a regular guy! What's the matter with you?!" Miyako sat there unfazed by all of Kaoru's yelling. She was know pacing the floor. Momoko leaned in to Miyako.

"Miyako, you did it after I left didn't you?" Miyako blushed.

"Not to soon after…" Their conversation was cut off after a loud _THUD_ sounded off. The three girls ran down stairs to see Boomer in his underwear fixing cereal(apparently he had knock over a box of cereal in his half-asleep state).

"Oh hey guys," Boomer said lazily looking at the girls. The three girls blushed seeing this boy in his underwear just sitting there as nothing was wrong.

"Put on some pants you pervert!" Kaoru screamed.

_5 minutes later_

Boomer and Miyako were now fully dress, sitting on the couch looking on the floor with their hand together rest on their legs. Momoko was sitting in a nearby chair and Kaoru was standing over them with her arms crossed and tapping her foot like a parent picking the punishment for her kids.

"First of all, WHY the FUCK would you two, uhmm, FUCK?" She yelled. Just then, the alarm signaling a rise in dark energy went off. Miyako never thought she'd be so happy for the city to be in danger. The three girls transformed and ran out. Boomer stayed put. Bubbles ran back in.

"Boomy? Aren't you coming?"

"B-Boomy?" Miyako giggled.

"Yeah, Boomy, we're officially going out now!" She said giving him the thumbs up. He smiled and took flight and flew right beside her.

Narrator: Meanwhile in the city…

Me: Didn't I tell you to get lost…

Narrator: No.

Me: Then get lost!

Narrator: Okay,…..

Me: Meanwhile in the city…

Butch was thinking to himself_. Stupid wanna be leader little brother. He calls himself the apocalypse, and he won't even let us destroy anything. What's this guy's game…_ Bang was in the middle of the street with Brick to his right and Butch to his left. He had his eyes close and ears covered up with his hair. Then the Powerpuff girls Z(and Boomer) landed about 50 meters away from the new RRBs team.

"Who the hell is that?" Buttercup yelled as she made slow contact to the ground.

"This is our little brother Bang. Bang this is The Powerpuff girls and your big Brother Boomer…" Brick said looking like he didn't wanna be there. Bang didn't move a muscle. He didn't even smile. He sat there with his head slightly down and eyes closed.

"Hey Bang, you all right?" Brick asked.

"I think he's dead…" Buttercup said balance herself on her hammer. Butch and Brick studied Bang closely. Butch saw something first.

"Hey dudes there's a string in his ear,…" as Butch pulled it out a noise so powerful, all the mirror on the street, light bulbs, and car alarms went off, and Butch was sent flying.

_Lets Start a riot! , A riot !, Lets start a riot….. _

_Lets Start a riot! , A riot !, Lets start a riot….._

Bang had been listening to his MP3 the whole time. Noticing this missing noise in his left ear, Bang looked up and snickered.

"Sorry about that," he said putting his MP3 up in his pocket.

"I thought it would have taken you longer to get here," He focused his eyes on Boomer.

"You must be big brother Boomer….. Tell me big bro," He paused only to widen his smile.

"Do you like to suffer?"

"What kind of stupid question is that?!" Buttercup yelled running toward him with hammer in hand.

"I'll crush you!" Bang only laughed at her. Buttercup swung so hard you think she was trying to make him an inch shorter. It looked like a direct impact, it cause dirt to surround the small area around them…

"The guy's all talk and no action…" Butch said dusting himself off. When the smoke cleared, instead of being under the hammer, Bang was in front of it. Standing there snickering. Buttercup gasped, and before she could get it out good, he put one leg on her hammer. He wasn't even pushing down simply had one leg on it. Buttercup tried with all her might to remove the hammer from the ground, but it seemed to be taped, glued, and nailed to it. Suddenly, Bang hit a back flip and kicked Buttercup in the jaw causing her to release her grip on the hammer and do a back flip herself. While doing their back flips, everyone heard a _click_ sound. Bang landed and showed his phone to his brothers.

"Yo Brick, Butch, check it out, a panty shot!" Bang had took a picture of Buttercup's panties while she had did a back flip.

"Nice shot bro,"

"It's not even blurry!"

"Those freaking pervs are looking at my underwear!"

"I'll get them for ya this time Buttercup!" Blossom yelled preparing her yo-yo. She threw it repeatedly at Bang but he simply dodged it all. Then he seemed to stumble backwards.

"Got ya now!" Blossom yelled positive she'd got her enemy this time. She was wrong. Bang got a tight footing and bended his knees in a perfect 90 degree angle. Not even touching the ground for support. Blossom grab her yo-yo and simply stood there awestruck. Bang rose up like the living dead: slow with his arms dangling lifelessly and his head cocked backwards.

"That guy hit the Matrix on me!!!"

"What's wrong? That all ya got!?" Bang once again turned his sight on Boomer who was holding Bubbles' hand.

"Big bro Boomer! Guess what!" Looking into this psycho's eyes made Boomer need every ounce of energy to say something to him.

"W-what?" Then Bang seemed to fade away, then reappear behind Bubbles. He faded away with her a came back in on a nearby roof top.

"I know how I can fuck your world up!" He said saying it slowly taunting him. He put up his hand like a gun to Bubbles' head. He had her so tight around her neck she thought it'll snap.

"Leaver her alone!" Boomer yelled out to Bang. Bang looked lustfully at Bubbles and leaned in close to smell her hair.

"I'm warning you," Boomer said clutching his fist.

"What's wrong big bro Boomer? Am I driving you insane?" Bang smirked at every word, knowing inside Boomer was mad as hell. He didn't really give a rat's ass about how Bubbles' hair smelled, he just wanted to get into Boomer's head. He put on a big smile and licked and nibbled on Bubbles neck. Boomer's fist practically drew blood.

"Gone crazy yet?" Bang asked Boomer.

"That's enough!" Buttercup said has she and Blossom flew up to help their captured friend. But just then, Brick and Boomer crashed their opposites into the wall.

"Drive him crazy boss," Butch said saluting his psychotic little brother. Brick simply dove through the building after Blossom. Boomer charged at Bang, determined to get Bubbles out of Bang's grip. However, no matter how fast he swung, or how close he got, Bang kept Bubbles out of his reached.

"Hey big bro! Want this chick back?" Bang teased slightly flicking Bubbles' skirt up and down.

"I'll let her go! All you have to do is…" Bang looked around the area. Butch just slammed Buttercup into the concrete ground and Brick just kicked Blossom in the face.

"All you have to do is blow your brains out!" Boomer and Bubbles gasped as they were the only ones who heard this request.

"You think I'm stupid?! Even if I do you'll just kill her later!"

"No I won't! All you have to do is say deal, and it's a deal. I couldn't kill her if I wanted to," Boomer paused for a second.

"You promise you won't EVER hurt her?"

"Cross my heart and hope to die," Bang said making a X over his heart. The X caught a fire and seemed to burn down to his very soul, showing he was forever bonded to the deal.

"No! Don't do it Boomer! We'll find a way! I'll be find! Just don't do it!" By this time Boomer head his hand to his head and charged energy into it, ready to end it all.

"No Boomer don't!!!" Bubbles couldn't even see straight for her tears were blinding her.

"I'm sorry…" Bang snickered, ready for his big brother to blow his brains right on the pavement. But just then, Bubbles had an idea. She kicked him then trip him over the building.

"Why you little,!" Bang was falling, charging silver energy in his hands, not trying to recover, knowing that the concrete ground would still not harm him. But then, it happened: He landed on a sharp light post that pierced straight through his stomach. Everyone looked as the apocalypse, lay there with a light pose straight through his gut…

**WHOA that was waaayyy past fuked up dudes! What do ya think'll happen next?! Yeah it might be credits, might be me nagging you to death, or it might be something interesting! You'll have to wait to find out! ( I type fast so you might not have to wait to long…)**


	4. A Darker Power

**Me: Part 4 P.S. I don't own the riot lyrics I had in the previous chapter…**

**Narrator: Why didn't you say that in the previous chapter?**

**Me: I forgot okay! And why are you still here!? Told you to get lost!**

**Narrator: okay….**

Everyone winced at the sight of Bang lying on the ground with a light postthrough his stomach, eyes and mouth hanging loosely, staring blankly into the sky.

"We've never defeated an enemy like that before," Buttercup said rejoining Blossom, Bubbles, and Boomer.

"Well, we're outnumbered again. Wanna run?" Brick asked Butch.

"Awe, where ya going? I thought we'd kick your asses!" Buttercup yelled. Brick and Butch seemed to stand there paralyzed. Suddenly, Bubbles screamed.

"What's wrong?" Boomer asked putting his arms around Bubbles.

"Over there!" Bang was now blinking and had his mouth shut. Bang winced at the sight of the light post.

"That'll have to come out," Bang said. Bang's wound started to heal and wrap around the light post. Tighter and tighter until it snapped it in two. Bang put his hand over his now healed wound. His cloths however still had the hole in them.

"Bubbles! Why would you do that? That was my favorite jacket…" Bang said in a winy disappointed voice.

"You know the value of cloths, don't you Bubbles?" He smiled and stretched the hole in his jacket.

"Finally I can do this!" Boomer said running toward Bang full speed. He cocked back and swung full speed at him. Direct contact to Bang's face. Boomer continued the onslaught, kicking him in the stomach, spinning around to kick him twice in the face, slice kicking him in the side, then he punched him in the chin, causing his head to fly backwards. Boomer quickly drew energy into his palm and lunged it into the same spot the light post went through, exploding on contact and sending him flying. Bang got up unfazed. He put his hands in his pockets and grinned.

"Nope. Didn't feel a thing. Are you even trying big bro Boomer?" Everyone looked at Bang.

"W-what are you?"

"I'm your little brother. Isn't it obvious? And now……..It's my turn!" Bang disappeared and appeared in front of Boomer and gave him a jaw breaking uppercut. He followed Boomer in his flight and drop kicked him back toward the ground. He disappeared and came to on the ground and hit him with an iron baseball bat, sending him flying over the skyscrapers. He then started kicking him higher and higher into the sky. He grabbed the middle of Boomer's face with the palm of his hand, and flew down toward the ground. He pasted the clouds and tears came in his sinister eyes from the extreme height and speed. He crashed into the ground so hard, dirt and concrete filled the streets as high as the buildings itself. Boomer laid 20 ft inside the street with Bang's hand still on face.

"It's not over! Go bang Boomer!" Bang started charging silver energy into his hand and let it loose all over Boomer(If you want a visual, picture Boomer as a fish that just got caught with its head held down. That's how Boomer his moving).

"This is gonna hurt!" Bang threw Boomer high over his head and shot out a giant silver laser that engulfed Boomer whole. After it subsided, Boomer fell back down to Earth, cloths smoking as if his body was made of fire.

"Boomer!" Bubbles hurried over to Boomer and caught him, gently floating back to the ground.

"Awe Bubbles, isn't that cute?" Bang floated toward Bubbles and the half-conscious Boomer.

"Now you can die together!" Bang charged silver energy into his right hand. It quickly grew to the size of large ball. He made sure it was directly in front of Bubbles' face.

"Gota ya now!" Buttercup yelled with her hammer over her head. She swung it down on Bang's head and it barely move him at all. Everyone sat there waiting for something to happen. Unfortunately, it did happen, Buttercup's hammer developed a large crack where Bang's head was.

"Whoa! His head broke Buttercup's hammer!" Brick said surprised at his little brother's hard headedness.

"I know! You ever got hit with that thing!? It hurts so bad!"

"hehe," Bang kicked Buttercup in the stomach sending her flying. She dug the sole of her feet into the ground to slow herself down.

"Individual attacks are useless! We have to work together!" Blossom said picking up Buttercup.

"Yeah, Bubbles! Get over here!" Bubbles ran over with Boomer still barely conscious.

"Time for the Ultimate Powerpuff Attack!" Blossom said. Her and the other Powerpuffs flew higher in the sky and spread out over the area. Buttercup and Bubbles cocked back their weapons and prepared for the teammate's attack. Buttercup started the count down.

"3!" She use Gravitation Dive, not directly at Bang but in a diagonal line.

"2!" She use Bubble Popper also in a diagonal line but going in the opposite direction.

"1!" She used Spinning Yo-Yo in a straight line toward Bang. The three attacks absorbed each other, and the yo-yo continued straight toward Bang in a bright flash of what looked like lighting. The energy leaking attack hit Bang dead on. Causing smoke to fill the area around him.

"Yes! That hit is always a kill shot! It brought Mojo and Him to their knees!" Blossom said confident this final attack worked. The smoke cleared and Bang was still standing their unhurt.

"Nice light show girls! Now it's my turn!" Bang dashed in a sucker punched Boomer and Bubbles. He then grabbed Blossom's hair and swung her at Buttercup. He swung her by her hair a bit while making karate noises. So basically he used her as a pair of nunchakus. Buttercup tried to approach her but with a human as a pair of nunchakus, getting close was hard. Finally he threw her aside. Her head was throbbing like crazy from all the hair pulling. Bang felt a rise in energy and turned to the side. Boomer had charged a navy blue ball of energy his right hand.

"Take this you little brat!" Boomer yelled. He threw the ball and Bubbles threw another,-well bubble. They mixed together and zoomed at the overconfident Bang.

"Your puny powers won't hurt me don't you get that alre-" Bang was sent back by a small explosion that came from the 'puny' attack. The energy wave collided with Bang's face. Bang got up. His face was bruised. He held his face in his hand.

"That hurt! That actually hurt! You'll pay for that! You'll pay!" Bang's rage was building. Suddenly, a light bulb came over Blossom's head.

"Together! We have to work together!"

"Uh, Blossom, we already tried that. It didn't work,"

"Yeah Kaoru! That's because we're both Powerpuffs!"

"I don't see where your going with this," In the background , Boomer, Bubbles, and Bang where going all out, completely destroying anything that would cause pain to you if you crash into it.

"Bang is stronger than either Team Powerpuff or Rowdyruff right?"

"Right,"

"So it takes a Powerpuff AND a Rowdyruff to harm him! Yin and Yang must work together!"

"No! No no no! I'm not working with Butch!"

"That's not the problem They won't work with us!"

"Well, it's up to Bubbles and Boomer then…" But Bang was too powerful for two people to stop alone. He had slammed Boomer deep into the ground and Bubbles high in the sky. Then, a blue glow came from below and above Bang. Boomer fired a giant blue laser and Bubbles threw a giant Bubble. Bang move to the side to avoid the attacks. He didn't move fast enough, for the bubble trapped itself on his left arm. It didn't hurt at all even tho it had major energy in it. But when Boomer's laser made contact with the bubble, it imploded on his arm, severing it from his body. Bang screamed with pain and held what used to be his arm.

"Da-Damn it! It won't grow back!" Bang knew that this wasn't going to in well. His regenerating ability was now useless and they knew how to hurt him. How could things get better!

"Hello? Is anyone there?" I guess it can't….Him's girly voice echoed through the air._ What? I thought I killed Him! Damn he's immortal! Wait, I could use this to my advantage!_ Bang took out marble sized Him from his pocket and threw him to the ground. Him grew and grew to his regular size.

"Mama!" Bang yelled out toward Him.

"Ooooohhh no! I know how your evil mind ticks Bang! And even tho I'm proud of you, your grounded to your room. Wait, you don't have a room…well I'll build you a room and your grounded to it," Just then, Bang grabbed Him's mouth with his remaining hand and put back on his sinister smile. You could hear Him's muffled screams as his dark light spinned round and around. Then Bang absorbed the dark energy and let out his most darkest laugh yet. Bang let Him's unconscious body hit the floor, and he was completely covered up by dark light. Once it settled in, all colors on him send to go opposite. All silver turned black, all black turned silver, red turned blue etc.

"Now I can totally kick your butts!" Bang struggled and struggled until his arm, in fact, grew back. Bang shot Boomer with a midnight black laser that sent him flying. He flew toward Bubbles and put his hand around her neck. He released quickly for it left his hand mark on her neck. He rose her up like he did Him.

"Big Bang attack!…..What?" His attack no longer worked. Apparently he lost the ability during the transformation.

"Oh well. I'll still destroy you!" Bang tighten the grip on Bubbles neck. She tried to scream but nothing came out. She repeatedly scratched at the invisible rope wrapped around her neck.

"I said leave her alone!" Boomer said running toward Bang.

"Why do you care so fucking much?" Bang looked away not loosening his grip on Bubbles.

"Because I LOVE HER!" Boomer's eyes were completely glowing a dark blue and attacked in the most savage way his brothers have ever seen. He was still unable to make a mark on Bang, as he dodged all attacks that Boomer threw at him. Boomer's hands grew the another shade of blue that made an extension of his limbs.

"Whoa! Is that really Boomer?" Butch stood there puzzled. Brick just looked off at the fight.

"I've had enough of this! Time to end you!" Bang back handed Boomer in the face, and when Boomer stumbled, and a dark shadow came around the floor where Boomer was.

"Get a hold of my new ultimate technique!" Boomer tried to get out of the black shadow but an invisible wall kept him in it.

"Soul Reaper!" Just then, 4 scythes came out the ground around Boomer. Boomer knew the only way out was up, so he tried to fly. The scythes were too fast. They caught him in the air and slammed him into the ground. Holding him on his knees as if bowing.

"Prepare for your soul to feel pain!" Eight blades as long an thick as baseball bats came out the ground around Boomer, and repeatedly slashed him.

"Now I'll end this!" The blades fused together and made a giant blade as wide and tall as a truck, and it rammed Boomer so hard, it broke the spiritual scythes holding him down. Boomer lay there. Unconscious and barely alive.

"OH. I forgot the sprinklers!" Bang snapped his fingers and blood practically exploded from Boomer's body. Being psychotic(like he said in the second chapter), he made it so that it only cut him deep enough to draw blood, but not kill him. Bang walked up and picked up Boomer by his collar. He put his free and to his chest.

"See ya!" Bang shot a laser that went straight through Boomer's chest. He then threw Boomer back to the ground.

"Hm. You just won't die will you?" Bang said.

"Leave him alone!" Buttercup yelled.

"Yeah! He didn't do anything to you!"

"And if I don't? You know you can't beat me on your own! I can do as I please," Bang charged a black energy ball the size of basketball.

"This is where it ends!" But then, red and green spiraling energy balls hit his back. He didn't budge.

"Who the-" Brick and Butch stood there, not saying a word.

"Ah, I had forgotten you two were here. Your welcome to go destroy a building if you wish," They stood there.

"Didn't you hear me?! I said do as you please,"

"Do as we please huh?" Brick started.

"Then will do this!" Butch and Brick flew full speed toward Bang. They grabbed Boomer and flew back off. They laid him beside Bubbles( she was freed after Bang stopped paying attention to her).

"No one messes with our brother but us!" Butch said as he and brick flew toward Bang.

"You must have forgotten that I'm your brother too?"

"We don't claim you!" Butch arrived at Bang first, preparing to back hand him, but Bang upper kicked him in the jaw, sending him upward. Less then a second later, Brick was there. He prepared to go for the stomach, but Bang brought his foot down from the air on his head. Crashing him into the pavement.

"Suck up your pride Buttercup!" Blossom said dragging her.

"Now we have to act!" Blossom retrieved Brick while Buttercup retrieved Butch.

"You guys okay?" Blossom asked.

"Just a few bruises," Then Boomer and Bubbles came running over.

"Boomer! You're all healed!" Brick said.

"How?" Butch said studying Boomer's body. His wounds weren't all healed but they were better then they were.

"I used my Bubble Kisses!" Bubbles said. She lightly blew in her bubble blower in a way that made her lips look as if she were kissing. Small bubbles, no bigger then a tennis ball, came out, seeking any wounds on the teams and getting absorbed by that injured part of the body.

"Are you guys done yet?" Bang said. Eyes and hands seemed to be leaking dark energy.

"Yeah! And we're ready to beat you to a pulp!" Bubbles yelled out.

"Yeah!" The other four said in unison. They prepared their weapons, to confront this foe.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Let's go!" Everyone charged at the Bang, and ready for a fight, he charged back.


	5. Team Power!

**Narrator: Alright it's time for the moment you've all been waiting for! The time when Bang-**

**Me: *puts pistol to head***

**Narrator: O_O…..I'm thinking you want me to run right?**

**Me: No. I want to blow your F***ing brains out!**

**Narrator: *runs anyway***

**Me: *sighs* Just start the story already…**

The two teams split up and circled around Bang. Bang screeched to a stop and waited for them. The leaders of each team reached him first. He grabbed them both by their hair and swung them at their teammates. He threw them all in a pile. Brick was the first up(seeing he landed on top)

"Well that hurts like hell…" Brick got up rubbing his head and Blossom was rubbing her heel.

"Why are you rubbing your heel? Isn't your head hurting?"

"Yeah, but I kicked someone and it was like kicking a brick wall!"

"It was probably Butch,"

"Hey!"

"Why are we fighting each other when the real enemy is over there?" Buttercup yelled pointing at Bang with his hands in his pockets and eyes glowing.

"Oh right! I know his weakness!" Blossom yelled getting the ruff's attention.

"Well why didn't you help your friend and Boomer?" Butch yelled harshly.

"Yeah! You could have helped when I was getting soul reaped!"

"We needed your help. You see, if we work together, that's when we can hurt him! Like how Bubbles and Boomer blew his arm off!"

"Blossom didn't we talk about this?"

"Yes we did. And I told you to suck up your pride,"

"It probably won't work anyway,"

"Fine! Butch right?"

"Yeah,"

"Go knee him in his face,"

"Wow. Pretty straight forward aren't ya?"

"Just do it!"

"Fine. But if he kicks my ass like he did Boomer's I'll kick your's before I die," Butch jetted of a Bang. Bang punched at him but Butch dodged it and kneed him in his face. It didn't leave a mark and didn't move him. Bang tried to back hand him. Butch again dodged and gave a solid knee to the side of his face. Bang grabbed Butch's leg and threw him to a wall near the teams.

"Alright. Buttercup you go with him this time!"

"Alright," Buttercup had to drag the words out. Butch and Buttercup charged toward Bang, he again swung for them. Buttercup dodged and grabbed his arm, and pulled it down. Pulling his face down. Then she and Butch swung full force and kneed him on both sides of his face. When they retreated back to their groups, Bang had two bruises on both sides of his face.

"See! I told you!"

"Fine. But what do you suggest we do now?"

"Well, we can do this…" Boomer walked behind Bubbles and grabbed her weapon. They swung it together, and a bubble filled with navy blue energy flew at Bang. Bang barely dodged it and was sent backwards. Brick and Blossom blushed and got into position and threw her yo-yo. He dodged the first one, but the second one hit his knee, causing him to fall. They continued the barrage of yo-yos until Bang was knocked the other way. _I don't get it! They have the same puny aura has before! How are they hurting me?_

"Maybe we can do something with your hammer?" Butch asked Buttercup.

"No way I'm letting YOU behind ME! I'll throw it to you or something…" Butch sighed at how hard it was to cooperate with his opposite.

"Let's do this already," Buttercup flew high over Bang.

"Hey Bang! Here I come!" Buttercup charged full speed at Bang. When she got 20 meters away, she threw her hammer. Bang was on edge, not knowing what would happen next.

"Hello," Bang jumped as Butch was standing there beside him. _How could I have let my guard down so badly?! _That nanosecond that Bang looked away, Butch grabbed the incoming hammer and slammed it into Bang's face. Bang was flung backwards and you could see blood rushing from his face.

"Alright! Let's finish this before something unexpected happens!" Blossom said flying higher into the sky. Everyone followed.

"Right!" Everyone scattered over the sky in seemed was a random pattern.

"W-what are they doing?!" Bang was beginning to panic. Blossom yelled out to begin the count down.

"Let's end it!"

"6!" Butch made a green ball of energy and threw it at Boomer. Boomer sat there with his head resting on his arms(behind his head). He grew a burst of energy.

"5!" He kicked it toward Brick. Brick sat there with his hands in his pockets and looking the other way. He too grew a burst of energy.

"4!" He leaned back and head butted it toward Buttercup. By this time, the ball of energy was mixed between the colors red, blue, and green. Buttercup was hoping around with her hammer behind her back. When the ball approached, she cocked back her hammer and slammed it into it.

"3!" The ball was now twice its original size. It flew toward Bubbles at top speed. Bubbles was sitting there playing with her hair. She swung her bubble blower and the energy ball was stuck in a bubble.

"2!" She hit the bubble from the opposite side, sending it flying toward the back of Blossom's head. Blossom just sat there. She hit a back flip over the incoming ball in a bubble.

"1!" She threw her yo-yo in a straight line that pierced the bubble and energy ball, absorbing its energy. The yo-yo was speeding at Bang. He quickly threw a return black energy laser at the incoming yo-yo. It however pierced through his laser and went straight toward him. The yo-yo exploded with the best force yet.

"Yes! We beat him!" After the smoke cleared, they were surprised to see Bang was still standing. He had barely sidestepped the incoming finisher. His jacket now had a tear on the left side of it.

"Wow. I see you somehow got power on your team, but I still have the speed!" Bang slowly rose higher and higher until he was at the tip of the buildings around him. He bent his fingers in a way where they were not over his palms but bent, threw both arms over his head, and bent his knees.

"Now I'll stop playing around. Witness my Killer technique! Pain and Suffering!" Suddenly a ball formed between his hands and rose a little higher as it grew.

"This ball takes all the pain, all the sadness, all the hatred in the world and turns it into pure energy! I'll destroy everything!" Bang's bragging was stopped as he felt the ball reached its max. It was the size of an elementary school.

"What? It should be bigger then that! I wiped out all the heroes! Everyone should be miserable! Crime should be on an escalator!"

"Give it up Bang!" Blossom said preparing her yo-yo.

"Yeah! It's over!" Bubbles was happy to see they'd be able to stop this madman.

"Oh yeah? I have a backup!" Bang finally moved position(he was in the same position described earlier). He had one arm raised straight up with palm flat. The energy ball fell, as if the position held it up. It landed on the palm of his hand and he smirked. He then wave his index finger in front of him in a straight line. His finger seemed to break the dimension itself, for it began to spread and spread. It was now wide enough, to fit someone's head in. It was, from the side, as thick as a sheet of paper. From either other side you could see another dimension inside of it.

"It's not over until I say it's over!" Bang pushed his free arm forward and small needles slowly grew from the torn dimension.

"Everyone look out!" The two leaders seemed to warn their teammates by instinct. Everyone supposedly dodged the needles, but they changed direction, and chased everyone down except Boomer. _Why aren't they chasing me? Something has got to be up…_Just then everyone seemed to be on every side of Boomer, the needles surrounded him, leaving nowhere to escape.

"Boomy!"

"Bro look out!"

"Too late! Die Boomer!" Bang clenched his hand together and the needles rained down from every possible direction on Boomer. Boomer had no chose but to cover his head. The needle pierced Boomer in a bloody show that Bang couldn't get enough of. But these weren't energy needles, these were real. Boomer started to bleed from every part of his body as Bubbles and his brother(the most concerned) rushed to his side. Bubbles sat over him crying and Brick checked for a pulse.

"I……I……" Everyone waited for a reply.

"I don't have a pulse…" Bubbles could no longer hold her tears. They busted out like a flood would do a dam. She cried and cried and so did Brick and Butch.

"You Bastard!" Bubbles yelled at Bang who was loving the water works. Suddenly the energy ball doubled…tripled…quadrupled in size.

"Yes! Yes that's it cry! Cry like you've never cried before! Let it all out!" The energy ball could now be seen all over town, and if it made contact with the ground, the explosion would expand all over the country. No matter how hard she tried, Bubbles could not open her eyes.

"YOU BASTARD!!!" Bubbles swung her bubble blower full strength and a bubble the size of the black energy ball came out.

"I'll destroy you all!" Bang threw the 'Planet Breaker' as he called it, toward the ground. It destroyed the buildings before even touching them. Bubbles' bubble collided with this energy ball and seemed only able to hold it back. Blossom lead her girls into a final attack.

"Come on girls! Let's end this with one more energy wave. The three girls held their hand kamehameha style, and prepared an attack. Blossom and Buttercup felt a face on the side of theirs.

"What the hell did I tell you?! No touchy!"

"Stop complaining, I'm trying to help. You need both of our powers for this to work," The ruffs but their hands around the girls' backs, and but their hands reversed style to theirs(puff's hands were top-left and bottom-right. ruff's hands were top-right and bottom-left). Bubbles felt helpless again. She wanted to help, but without a ruff her powers wouldn't have had enough juice in it. Then, she felt a warm embrace to her face. She looked over and Boomer was standing there in the same battle ready position as his brothers. Bubbles wanted to cry at the sight of Boomer: all bloody, beat up and barely alive. She managed to hold in her tears, knowing that any showings of sadness would strengthen the opponent. Everyone charged up and fired all three lasers at the bubble. The three lasers mixed together, causing a multi-colored laser that was half the size of the bubble. The bubble glowed, then absorbed the energy from the laser, turning multi-colored as well. The bubble opened up and swallowed the Planet Breaker, mixing their energy together. The bubble was now spinning with positive and negative energy that seemed to run and circle around each other. The bubble had energy more powerful then anything Bang could imagine._ How could they have this power?! They shouldn't be able to put up a finger against me! I am the apocalypse! I am meant to bring the end of the world! But this power!…_ The bubble had absorbed to much power and wouldn't budge.

"Come on! More power! We can do this!" Brick said charging more power._ Those fools. They think they can move that? That thing must stay there forever! It's too powerful to be moved._ Boomer winced as he slowly slipped back into the darkness.

"Boomer? Boomy stay with me! Please Boomy!" Bubbles kissed Boomer on the cheek and begged him to stay, Boomer and Bubbles gave one final charge of energy that pushed the laser on the bubble. The bubble slowly moved closer and closer to Bang._ What is this power? It's unbelievable! I never knew such power existed! _The bubble came closer and closer, faster and faster toward Bang, and before he was engulfed by different shades of black, blue, red, and green, he had one more thought: _It's incredible…_

Bang was absorbed by the bubble, and it seemed to bubble and grew.

"Blossom! The explosion!" Brick yelled out.

"Oh yeah! Buttercup! You have to work with Butch and get it further away from the city!"

"No way! I've had enough of him breathing down my back!" Buttercup said turning her eyes away from Butch. Bubbles saw Boomer was struggling so she had to hurry and convince Buttercup to change her mind.

"If you do this you won't have to go to the mall with me for a month!" Buttercup's eyes gleamed at the offer. She grabbed Butch's wrist and practically drugged him to battle. They got in the position when they made the laser, but this time with her hammer. They cocked backed and swung so fast all you could see was a green blur swinging for the bubbling bubble. When the hammer made contact, the bubble flew higher and higher until it exploded with Bang inside. Everyone cheered at the sight of the exploding Bang, positive he was blown to bits. But he wasn't. Bang slowly floated down with his cloths tattered and torn. He prepared to say something, but he fell to the ground instead. The teams split into colored groups and surrounded the barely alive Bang.

"H-h-how? How did I lose? I had-had it all!"

"Because," The red team said together.

"We're the good guys!"

"And the good guys,"

"Never lose!" Bubbles and Boomer approached Bang.

"Hey little bro Bang! Guess what!" Bang only snarled at the obvious victor. He and Bubbles put their hands to Bang's face.

"Go bang!" They shot a pure blue laser that engulfed Bang whole, and the only thing left, was a puddle of blood…

**Only one more chapter until I say The End…**


	6. New Allies

**Narrator: Alright, let's wrap this up guys.**

**Me: You don't learn do you?!**

**Narrator: No**

**Me: Fine I'll kill you now.**

**Narrator: Noooooooo!**

**Me: Read the story, this is gonna get messy…**

Everyone gathered around the apocalypse inside the small crater. He was now nothing but a puddle of blood.

"I-is it over?" Bubbles asked getting closer to Boomer.

"Y-yeah, I think it is,"

"Well let's go home! I wanna catch my game!"

"Easy for you to say! Where are we gonna stay?!" Butch yelled at Buttercup.

"You can still stay at the lab…" Bubbles was trying to keep them from arguing.

"That was a good idea for one Rowdyruff, but there's not enough rooms for three of them. Plus the professor and the others are coming back tomorrow," Blossom had separated Buttercup and Butch.

"We can stay at Mojo's old place," Brick was the only one really thinking at the time.

"No way! That's place's a dump!"

"Exactly. He probably has so much stuff there we can sell it and do the place over,"

"Sounds like a lot of work,"

"Not for us, now likes go…"

"Wait!" Blossom grabbed Brick's shirt to get his attention.

"What do we do about Him?" They had left Him unconscious on the ground.

"No don't worry about me, I just have a headache the size of the sun,"

"Aren't you gonna fight?"

"No, I've gone through enough today. See you girls later…" And with that, Him left with his usual way of transportation: his red clouds.

"Well I guess we'll see you puffs around sometime." Brick had a slight smile on his face.

"Guess so. See you guys around," and with that, the puffs and ruffs went their separate ways…after Butch and Buttercup shot death glares…

**What? It's the last chapter and the main villain's dead! What do you want from me?!?!?!**


End file.
